Henry Miller
Henry Miller is a rouge element in DSaF2, he is described by Dave Miller as "devil incarnate". Although he does not make a physical appearance in Dsaf2 he is mentioned rather regularly. This character is pretty vague however most of the story is pieced together. Henry used to work alongside William Afton (Dave) back at Fredbear's Family Diner. William would kill kids at Fredbears and Henry would kill kids at Freddys so that Freddy's could never overtake them. However the Fazbear company bought out Fredbears and the Fredbear character. He even killed Peter (Human Phone Guy) By triggering the springlocks in the suit. Henry is also responsible for the Freddy blowtorch urinal incident and the death of the main protagonist Old Sport. There is a cutscene in DSaF2 where he walks into a room with a child's body in his hands, and stuffs it into a suit. Just as he's about to leave, he sees Old Sport and laughs at him after he asks for help. Then the cutscene ends. In DSaF3, it is revealed that he used to own a circus. He also has cassette tapes. Transcripts of the Cassette tapes JOY_1 My lie worked. William genuinely believes that undeath is a gift. Of course. When you phrase it as "eternal life", it sounds appealing, even tantalizing- -even if our specimens are scarcely lucid, and seemingly in tremendous agony. No. That is a fate i would rather avoid. Life is useless, even detrimental, when suffering is abundant. The ancients referred to the process of eternally living through immense suffering as "hell." Years ago, i would've scorned at the concept of hell even existing. But, now that i have proven the existance of incorporeal soul matter, an afterlife must exist. Where do lost souls go? What lies beyond the treshold of death? I don't know. But, i aim to prove that death simply doesn't exist. This universe is critically misunderstood. Seldom is anything created, nor destroyed. Matter changes form constantly, but never ceases to exist, nor come into existence on its own. I aim to prove this with my experiments. Death is a fabrication. An archaic view of mortality based on primitive human assumptions. Matter cannot be destroyed, or created anew. Any missing souls still remain withing reality, in some other place. With obedient and sentient phantom beings- -the barrier can be crossed, and then, shattered. The "immortality" that these spirits have is worthless. What good is living forever, when air feels like it's on fire, and every nerve pulses through jagged metal and crudely stitched-together leather? To understand such things, one must become mechanical. Organic matter is invariably complex, but machines can be deactivated. Dismantled. Organic matter cannot be shut down and restarted so easily. But a machine- -in theory, should it harbor a soul- could act as the portal between our realm and beyond. Once i find out where lost souls go, i can find out where we came from, in turn. We can work backwards. We weren't created either, we merely changed as all matter does. Joyously, i unravel the myth of our creation, and this is my LEGACY. I will remove all the shackles of mortality from humankind. I am Dr. {/Q!c6%*"X(*&^ and i will abolish death. I will teach the world all about the Joy of Creation itself. End of tape. Category:Humans Category:DSAF 2 Category:Characters Category:DSAF 3